My Dream
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: This is a dream that i had not to long ago. I did not write it in the day, i really dreamed this. I can remember my dreams in full detail. enjoy! its bit weird though...


Dream: The night of November 9th 2007

It was Halloween I think again, and I was in my Edward Elric costume I made overnight in real life. We collected a lot of candy and a huge cake that was REALLY good. I had about 5 pieces of cake. I then tucked my hair into my wig a little more, making sure that none of my black hair was showing through the blonde hair. I decided to walk downtown by myself. My sister decided to come along because she was bored and Griffin already went home. My popop also decided to come. Nana was as he says "sawing wood". At the moment when we almost reached the end of town, something very strange happened. We were all transported into another dimension, to be greeted by a big mini van with flowers on it and a gang with guns. They looked at my sister, then popop then they looked at me. When they saw me, they started shooting. I realized this was a different dimension, and if I was Edward Elric…I can do alchemy. Remembering everything that I saw when watching the series, I clapped my hands together in a praying formation, put my hand on the ground, and made the asphalt grow and throw the people shooting at me to the other side of the parking lot. (It was an indoor parking lot) After I did this, I was completely shocked that it worked, (I was jumping for joy, because I always wanted to do that. ) But the people who were shooting stopped and looked at me with terror. "You're Edward Elric?"

I was about to say that I was only in a costume when before I could speak, they revealed a wanted poster with Edward's face on it.

"You're a wanted man around here because you can do alchemy."

Dang it. I thought to myself. _I should have been Sasuke for Halloween. _The people with the guns took me by the arm, and dragged me through this entrance leading to the country that, my sister, my popop, and I transported to. When I went through the door, there were maybe thousands of people just standing there in traditional Japanese kimonos. Everyone was giving me an evil look. Popop did something weird at that moment. He found the nearest concrete pole and stood there facing it. My sister randomly disappeared, and thus I was left alone. The news crew was there with faces that I recognized, but being in a different dimension, they were different people.

"Everyone! We have just captured the wanted man, Edward Elric! Rejoice!" Everyone in the crowd started cheering and laughing at me as I was led to this really weird apartment complex. It was on floor and the rooms were nice. The man who was leading me around brought me to one of the rooms and said nothing. I decided it was a good idea to go inside. When I got in, I realized there were two women sleeping in the beds. I covered my mouth and ran out the door into an empty room. The escort chuckled and left me there. I realized when I looked in the mirror, that I was total mess. My black hair was starting to show again, and the shirt that was supposed to be black turned red. I thought about this, and realized that I can shape shift in any dream I have.

"I wish my hair was actually blonde with the same braid Ed has, I wish the costume and the coat was exactly like Ed's, and I wish I had an auto-mail arm and leg, but please don't make it painful."

When everything changed and I looked exactly like Ed, I walked out the door, and started to look around at the other apartments. I actually, on the way, looked into a window and spotted my old math teacher (Mrs. T) glaring at me. I decided I'll try to be on good terms with her. I went into her apartment. She was knitting something while in a silver chair listening to the radio. I decided it was good to maybe ask what time period I'm in so that I don't feel completely lost.

"Where are we, and what is the year?"

My teacher seemed to be taken aback by these questions, but answered them anyway.

"Its 1943, and We're in Ishbal."

Ishbal? I was feeling so grateful that I saw and read all of Full Metal Alchemist. "Thank you, Mrs. T."

She gave me a blank look as I ran out of her apartment. The strangest thing that happened was that I was running down the apartments even more, and saw my nana cooking a turkey while Christmas and Halloween decorations were up. That was really weird. I went in her apartment because apparently in this dream I had absolutely no manners. I saw that she had a T.V. going and the news story about me was brought up. _I really do look like a guy. And I feel comfortable being one here…. _Just then the T.V. sucked me into my dimension again. I couldn't do alchemy anymore, which made me sad, but I still looked like Ed. I was transported back into the end of town where I spotted two kids from my school fooling around. _Yep its good to be back…but I miss alchemy! _

And then I woke up. Blech. I think ill have a Sasuke dream sooner or later…this dream was cool though. I'm glad I typed it right away. XD


End file.
